


Цветы Льют Запах Драгоценный

by dearling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pets, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: У Неро серьёзные проблемы с экзаменами, Ви на волоске от исключения за прогулы. В силу обстоятельств они вынуждены сосуществовать бок о бок.Смогут ли они договориться и начать помогать друг другу? (Да)Хватит ли у Неро терпения скрывать свою неожиданную влюблённость от Ви? (Нет)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо замечательному фандому и приятного чтения! ♥

Если бы Неро предложили описать сложившуюся ситуацию кратко, скорее всего он бы ограничился честным "терпимо".

Ждать на скамье у кабинета директора Неро было не впервой. Примерным поведением он не отличался никогда, а вот его прямолинейность и привычка всегда говорить то, что он думал, выводила многих учителей из себя. Как раз поэтому внушения ему пытались делать все, кому не лень. Однако сегодня ситуация была немного другой.

Прямо сейчас в кабинете уже сидела Нико, его подруга детства. Из-за двери можно было услышать приглушенный, но убийственно-строгий голос директора: Нико заваливала экзамен по химии уже второй раз подряд, но если в первый раз обошлось без жертв, то вторая попытка закончилась красивым взрывом. Ну или по крайней мере громкой вспышкой.

Сам Неро впервые в жизни провалил экзамен по литературе. Не то, чтобы он особо любил её до этого, но раньше и учителя у него были другие. Не теперешний новоиспеченный директор.

Не его отец.

Который, кстати, судя по голосу, уже заканчивал давать свои нравоучения, следующим на очереди стоял Неро. Экзамен он провалил по самой глупой причине: ровно накануне литературы стояли соревнования. На которых он тоже никак не смог себя проявить, потому что упал на тренировке за два часа до них и ушиб руку. Эту бедную правую руку, несмотря на его протесты, тут же забинтовали, после чего тренер отправил его в больницу, не позволив даже отсидеться на скамье запасных.

В больнице его руку заботливо освободили, сказали что никакого перелома не было и нет, выдали пачку тайленола с вместе со счетом на двести баксов и отправили домой. Ни на какой матч он, естественно, уже не успевал. Из больницы Неро забрал дядя, подкатив к парковке на своем мотоцикле. Неро провел вечер у него, а об экзамене вспомнил только на следующий день, в школе, когда его отец раздал листы с заданием и молча засёк время.

Дверь бесшумно открылась, и из кабинета вышла Нико, забрасывая рюкзак на плечо. Расстроенной она не выглядела абсолютно, а заметив Неро, она еще и подмигнула.

\- Мистер Спарда сегодня не в ударе, - поделилась она. - Хотя, может, он для тебя силы бережет. Но пока всего неделю оставаться после занятий, нормально.

Неро невольно поёжился.

\- Спарда, попрошу, - раздалось из кабинета.

Неро поднялся на ноги и после того, как Нико неаккуратно похлопала его по плечу, зашёл в кабинет.

В кабинете было достаточно прохладно и светло. Его отец, Вергилий, сидел за своим столом, безукоризненная прическа и непременная рубашка с жилетом. Всё, что ему было высказать по поводу провала Неро, он вывалил на его голову еще вчера, когда он наконец-то появился дома, в своей типичной манере: мрачный взгляд исподлобья и сцепленные перед лицом руки. Неро выдержал долгую пространную обличающую речь, в которой досталось и ему самому, и его умственным способностям, и Данте, и всей футбольной команде их школы.

После этого Неро не совсем понимал, зачем его отцу понадобилось вызывать его к себе еще в школе.

На этот раз Вергилий выглядел спокойно, по нему не было похоже, что он был готов отчитывать Неро за все прегрешения по второму кругу. Хотя говорить наверняка было рано. Его отец молча указал рукой на один из стульев перед своим столом и взглянул на наручные часы. Неро сел и откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди.

\- Ты уже сказал, что я не еду на следующие соревнования, что теперь? Отсиживаться здесь после занятий? Не выходить из дома?

\- Предложение интересное, - ответил Вергилий, всё ещё глядя на часы. - Я это обязательно обдумаю, когда мы закончим, но пока ты тут не за этим.

За дверью послышались негромкие шаркающие шаги. Кто-то зашел в кабинет, но Неро, даже не обернулся, пристально глядя на отца, который поднял на вошедшего глаза и удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Опаздываем, Виталий.

Осознав, кто именно стоял за его спиной, Неро не выдержал и обернулся. Как же, любимец его отца, Виталий. Кожаная куртка, руки в карманах и непроницаемое лицо. В школе он появился ровно в тот момент, когда его отец стал директором. Высокий, худой, нелюдимый, с Неро они пересекались редко, но вот Нико всегда с ним здоровалась. Он на секунду глянул на Неро своими зелеными глазами и шагнул к столу.

Учился он неплохо, судя по тем немногим общим занятиям, на которые Неро тоже ходил, включая литературу, так что поддержкой учителей он заручился почти сразу, и Вергилий, что удивительно, не стал исключением. Издеваться открыто, несмотря на его странности, над ним побаивались, заметных друзей вокруг него так и не появилось.

Когда тот наконец опустился на стул рядом с ним, Вергилий, напротив, встал из-за стола и подошел к окну, которое выходило на поле для занятий на улице.

\- Надеюсь, ты предупредил миссис Дамант о том, что тебя не будет на занятии? _На этот раз_.

\- Да, сэр - спокойно ответил он. - Проблем быть больше не должно.

Миссис Триш Даманд. Так у него проблемы с физкультурой?

Его отец внимательно посмотрел сначала на Виталия, а потом на Неро.

\- Я понимаю, что вы оба знаете, почему оказались сегодня в моем кабинете.

Неро недовольно кивнул, понимая что без драматичной речи его отец не сможет обойтись никак.

\- По правилам школы, вам полагается оставаться после школы минимум две недели. Вам, мистер Хэмзи, за систематические прогулы и курение на территории школы вовсе положено исключение.

\- Я еще раз прошу заметить, - негромко заговорил Виталий. Его голос звучал размеренно и спокойно, - что курила в тот момент мисс Голдстейн. И фактически мы стояли за пределами школы.

Неро искоса посмотрел на него. Он и понятия не имел, что Нико на самом деле имела к нему какое-то отношение.

\- Мисс Голдстейн своё наказание уже понесла, - отозвался Вергилий. - Сейчас речь идёт о вас двоих. Я предлагаю вам слушать внимательно, чтобы не делать ситуацию хуже. Я даю вам шанс исправить своё положение проще и быстрее, и для этого вы будете работать вместе. После занятий вы будете оставаться только два дня в неделю, но в течение одного месяца, - Он снова подошел ближе, упершись руками в стол. - После этого месяца Неро пересдаёт экзамен, а Виталий отчитывается передо мной по посещаемости. И если результаты меня не устроят, после занятий вы будете оставаться до летних каникул, но уже без всяких поблажек.

Неро снова глянул на Виталия и обнаружил, что тот уже смотрел на него самого, притом взгляд у него был не из приятных - цепкий и оценивающий. Будто он сомневался, что Неро вообще умеет читать.

\- В ваших интересах проконтролировать друг друга, - подвел итог его отец. - Оставаться будете в классе у мисс Аркхем, она уже в курсе и должна ждать вас прямо сейчас. Пока можете быть свободны.

Виталий поднялся со стула практически сразу и, даже не попрощавшись, вышел за дверь. 

\- Ты серьезно считаешь, что я не сдам твой тупой экзамен без посторонней помощи?

\- Если я правильно понял суть всех... измышлений из твоего прошлого эссе, то нет.

Неро потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что разговор был окончен. Его отец всем своим видом давал понять, что никаких возражений он не потерпит, а потому ему не оставалось ничего другого, как закинуть на плечо рюкзак и выйти вон.

Виталий, как оказалось, дожидался его снаружи. От уверенности и спокойствия, которые он излучал пять минут назад в кабинете не осталось и следа, вместо этого он смотрел на Неро чуть ли не с неприязнью.

\- У тебя какие-то проблемы?

\- Очень проницательно, - процедил тот. - Не ори и отойди от кабинета, не то мы окажемся там снова.

Неро вдруг отлично осознал, что тот имел в виду и оглянулся на закрытую дверь, а затем недовольно кивнул.

Когда они оказались достаточно далеко от кабинета директора, Виталий остановился и обратился к нему снова, уже не так резко, как в прошлый раз:

\- Прежде всего, зови меня Ви. Назовёшь меня по-другому, - я иду к директору и прошу себе два месяца, но без тебя.

\- Неро, - назвался он в ответ. - И ты можешь идти на хуй со своими угрозами. К литературе я подготовлюсь и без тебя, будь ты хоть три раза поэт.

\- Да будто кто-то вообще собирался тебе помогать, - усмехнулся Ви. - Папочка всё равно пропихнёт тебя на следующий курс, чтобы ты там не понаписал.

\- Ещё одно слово о моем отце и будешь отплёвывать зубы, - предупредил Неро.

Ви ухмыльнулся ещё шире, ясно давая понять, что угроза не произвела на него ни малейшего впечатления

***

\- Ты чем думал, дебил гормональный, когда руки распускал? - проорала Нико, пока Неро пытался смыть с лица засохшую кровь. 

Разбитую бровь нещадно жгло от холодной воды. Он просидел час, безуспешно пытаясь держать голову под определенным углом, чтобы никто не заметил последствия их небольшой стычки с Ви. Однако, когда на него обратила внимание Нико, она выволокла его в коридор чуть ли не силком, на ходу придумав какое-то малоубедительное оправдание.

\- Ты теперь за этого ебучего поэта заступаешься? - огрызнулся Неро.

Ви, который сидел в том же классе, все это время прикрывал ладонью настолько же плачевно разбитую губу. Обещание насчет зубов Неро честно попытался сдержать, но ему банально не хватило времени.

\- Я заступаюсь за ебучий здравый смысл, безмозглый ты мужлан!

На этот моменте в туалет вошел виновник переполоха собственной персоной. Ви зажимал нос двумя пальцами, немного запрокинув голову. На Неро с Нико он не обратил никакого внимания, сразу же двинувшись к ближайшей раковине. Похоже, что-то а попортить ему нос Неро всё таки успел.

\- Не обольщайся! - будто прочитав его мысли, отозвался Ви. - Это просто давление.

\- Откуда ты вообще знаешь его?

\- Мы работаем в одном и том же клубе! - прокричала ему на ухо Нико. - А ещё он покупает у меня траву.

\- А вот это неправда, - вставил Ви.

\- Ах, ну конечно, ты же стащил её совершенно бесплатно.

\- Если я одним прекрасным днём нахожу заначку у себя в машине, она по праву моя, не так ли?

\- Я не знал, что ты куришь траву! - возмутился Неро.

\- А я будто обязана тебе рассказывать!

На некоторое время в туалете повисла тишина, нарушаемая разве что шумом воды.

\- Вот тебе моё условие, - Ви наконец выпрямился, наплевав на кровь, по-прежнему идущую из носа. - Я не пропускаю занятий, ты сдаёшь свой проклятый экзамен, и больше никогда до меня своим присутствием не раздражаешь.

\- По рукам, - пробубнил Неро.

Ви удовлетворенно кивнул, а затем, снова наклонившись к раковине, чтобы смыть с рук и лица набежавшую кровь, добавил:

\- Прочитай хоть одну книгу из списка до пятницы и мы посмотрим, можно ли тебе помочь.

***

Данте заметил его разбитую бровь, стоило Неро открыть входную дверь.

\- О-хо-хо, пацан, это кто тебя так лихо?

\- На тренировке, - проворчал Неро, забирая у него из рук плоскую и ещё даже теплую коробку. По вечерам Данте часто подрабатывал, развозя на своём байке пиццу, и какими-то своими обходными путями каждый раз умудрялся ухватить то, что не продалось к закрытию. И в этот раз запах, которым благоухала коробка, нельзя было спутать ни с чем.

\- На тренировке! - передразнил его Данте. - Это в полной-то экипировке и со шлемом? Вергилия будешь дурить своими отговорками, сынок. Он поверил, кстати?

\- Поверил, - обреченно подтвердил Неро. - Я не думал, что так заметно. Гавайская?

\- Она самая. Я полностью понимаю и поддерживаю чувства тех, кто отказывается от ананасового безобразия в последний момент. Но раз уж тебе нравится, лопай на здоровье.

\- Отвали, старый чёрт.

Обычно Данте у них дома не задерживался, быстро находя удобный повод как можно скорее укатить по своим делам. Но сегодня отец Неро задерживался на работе, а Данте, видимо, никуда сильно не торопился. Он зашел за Неро на кухню, бесцеремонно заглянув в холодильник и вытащив оттуда банку пива.

\- Тёмное, - недовольно заметил он. - Извращенными вкусами ты в своего старика пошёл, не иначе.

\- Ты что тут вообще делаешь? - устало спросил Неро, проигнорировав его подколку. Он открыл коробку и, усевшись за стол, достал кусок пиццы. Данте сел напротив, предварительно приложившись к банке. - Ты с мотоцикла не свалишься от пива, а?

\- Я ногами дойду, - ехидно ответил Данте. - Ты не ёрничай, а то уже нарвался, я смотрю. Кто тебя разукрасил-то? Опять средний палец не вовремя показал?

Неро сдался и коротко описал всё, что случилось в понедельник. В кабинет они вернулись молча, заработав короткий выговор от мисс Аркхем. Неро вспоминал о перепалке до сих пор: и перед сном, и на занятиях, и на футболе. За последнее ему досталось ещё и от тренера, который отчитал его за то, что тот "не о мяче думает, а о херне какой-то". В глубине души Неро был с ним согласен.

Он не мог до конца определиться, что ему не давало покоя конкретно. С одной стороны, у него сохранялось пакостное желание стукнуть Ви ещё раз, чтобы тот уж наверняка всё уяснил и по пустякам не доёбывался. А с другой, он неожиданно-нежданно понял, что ему самому и правда было стыдно за то, что он распустил руки. И самое обидное, что Ви наверняка именно этого от него и ждал, а Неро самым тупым образом оправдал этот стереотип неадекватного агрессивного качка-футболиста. 

\- Ты книгу-то читаешь? - спокойно уточнил у него Данте, когда Неро закончил обрисовывать ситуацию. Он отхлебнул пива и тут же рисовано поморщился.

\- Какую книгу? - не понял тот.

\- Ты сам сказал, что он тебе поставил ультиматум - читать, что положено. Тебе нужно, чтобы Вергилий от тебя отвязался со своей литературой или нет?

\- Я пытаюсь, - признался Неро. - Мне всё равно, что он там себе надумал.

\- Ты смотри, Неро, - Данте внимательно поглядел на него. - Если твой отец организовал тебе такое развлечение, лучше играть по правилам. Зная моего брата, он всё для себя продумал уже на сто шагов вперед, и для него ты уже и экзамен сдал, и его любимчику помог, и со школы выпустился с почестями и фейрверками на фоне. Я бы на твоём месте уважил старика и сделал вид, что всё идёт по его гениальному плану.

Он встал со стула и, прихватив пиво с собой, направился к выходу. Неро хотел было подняться и проводить его, но тот только махнул рукой, - мол, сиди.

\- Справляйся, пацан. Отцу привет передавай.

Неро подумал, а потом поставил остатки пиццы в холодильник и поднялся в комнату к отцу за томом Гёте.

Кто вообще такой этот Гёте, черт его побери?

Ещё полтора часа Неро потратил, ворочаясь на кровати и честно сражаясь с "Фаустом" один на один, до тех пор, пока не поймал себя на том, что уже минут пять перечитывает одно и то же предложение, не понимая смысла. В какой-то момент книга выскользнула у него из рук и с шлепком упала на лицо, чудом не задев больную бровь. Он стащил надоевший том с лица и еще минуту тихо смотрел в потолок. Потом он резко встал, спрыгнул с постели, набросив на плечи куртку-бомбер, и вышел из комнаты. 

Неро прихватил со стола в прихожей ключи и вышел на улицу, где было уже довольно темно и прохладно. Мотоцикл Данте был аккуратно припрятан за выступом их гаража, насколько эту громадину в принципе можно было спрятать, - тот всё-таки сдержал слово и ушёл домой пешком.

Прогуливаться по их району вечером можно было без особых проблем, чем Неро регулярно пользовался. На основной улице прохожих ему почти не встречалось: в такое время люди скорее выходили подышать воздухом на собственный задний двор. Густые деревья частично перекрывали своими листьями уличные фонари, и поэтому свет от них шёл рассеянный и приглушенный.

Неро засунул руки в карманы куртки и шагал, не глядя толком перед собой. Он с трудом представлял, как и что можно было сделать сейчас, даже держа в уме слова Данте. "Сделай вид, что всё идёт по плану". С чего он взял, что этот план вообще есть? А какая у этого плана суть?

За отрешенными размышлениями он едва ли замечал, как проходил квартал за кварталом. На улице, где он в конце концов оказался, света было уже меньше, а деревья - выше. Фонари то гасли, то недолго загорались снова, на время освещая тротуар. Небо было ясным, но луна не то чтобы помогала лучше видеть в темноте.

Неро раздумывал, чего ему хотелось больше: потратить еще минут десять и дойти до ближайшего магазина, чтобы захватить там что-нибудь пожевать на завтра, или повернуть обратно и вернуться домой, пока не стемнело окончательно. И когда он наконец решил поупорствовать и купить еды, он услышал странный шипящий звук, похожий то ли на кашель, то ли на шорох.

На другой стороне улицы обнаружилась человеческая фигура, которую Неро не заметил до этого, Неро чуть не вскрикнул, когда наконец её заметил. Что было, впрочем неудивительно: кто-то стоял в траве около одного из деревьев, вытянув руки вверх. Звук, который Неро и заметил вначале, шел именно оттуда.

Человек непонятно пошикал еще раз, и в тот момент когда Неро уже решился развернуться и убраться подальше, пока его не заметили, он услышал голос, который звучал... почти жалобно?

\- Шэди? Шэди, девочка, спускайся!

Голос Неро узнал почти сразу, кожаную куртку и волосы рассмотрел тоже. Тут Неро решил, что вселенная, наверное, решила взяться за него крепко и всерьез. Ведь как иначе объяснить то, что прямо сейчас и здесь, на этом закоулке, ему должен был встретиться именно Виталий. Ви. Блять. Кому какая теперь разница.

Он малодушно хотел просто уйти, и может он бы спокойно забыл об этом, кто знает, но Ви наконец ощутил на себе чужой взгляд и обернулся, а фонари засветились снова, явив ему Неро во всей красе.

Неро отдал бы всё, чтобы провалиться под землю прямо там.

\- Спарда? - окликнул он. - Ты что тут забыл? За добавкой пришёл?

\- Больно ты мне мне нужен, Хемзи, - отозвался Неро, запоздало понимая, что надо было всё-таки уйти сразу. - Чем ты там занимаешься?

\- Не твоё дело, - Ви вылез из травы, шагнув в электрический свет. Тон на этот раз у него был не столько раздраженный, сколько усталый. - Если ты решил, что сейчас хорошая возможность со мной поквитаться, то это явно не она. Уходи, ради бога.

\- Да даром ты мне не сдался, я живу через пару улиц, - не менее обреченно ответил Неро. - Я не буду больше тебя бить, мы же договорились.

\- Ух ты, - Ви поднял брови. - А откуда в тебе вдруг столько миролюбия?

\- Я... - Неро шумно и глубоко вздохнул. - Я хотел извиниться. Мне не стоило реагировать так, чтобы ты там не сказал. Ты меня реально достал, да, но я всё равно перегнул палку.

Тот помолчал.

\- Ты сейчас это всерьез или издеваешься?

\- Я не стал бы переться сюда нарочно, - едва ли не обиделся Неро. - Мне правда жаль, что так вышло.

Свет снова погас. Ви поднял руку к лицу и зашипел.

\- Ты чего?

\- Губа болит.

Неро снова стало стыдно, он невольно потянулся и дотронулся до брови. Еле заметно дунул ветер, на деревьях зашумели листья. Посреди тихого шелеста откуда-то раздалось негромкое "мяу", и Ви тут же оглянулся на дерево, у которого Неро заметил его вначале.

\- Там... кот?

\- Кошка, - ответил Ви. - Моя. На дереве. Я понятия не имею, как ей удалось туда забраться, но она не слезает.

Он не шипел, он звал свою чертову кошку. Возможно, Ви совершенно справедливо сомневался в его умственных способностях.

\- Может, ветку потрясти?

\- Себя потряси, - проворчал он. - Если ты правда раскаялся, или что ты там для себя решил, можешь подойти и помочь.

Неро засомневался, но всё равно перешел улицу и осторожно шагнул в траву за Ви. Стоя под деревом, он и в самом деле разглядел большую кошку, которая сидела в кроне, настороженно посматривая вниз.

Ви постоял на месте, безуспешно играя со своей кошкой в гляделки, а потом подпрыгнул, ухватившись руками за одну из нижних ветвей покрепче, и довольно проворно подтянулся вверх. Он ухитрился повернуться и, едва не упав, уселся на ветке, протянув руки к кошке, которая всё еще отчаянно цеплялась за ветки. 

\- Поймаешь? - спросил он, сосредоточенно пытаясь выпростать её из гущи зелени.

\- Она не царапается?

\- Не должна, - Ви наконец оторвал кошку от веток, а потом достаточно небрежно сбросил её вниз. - Лови.

Неро поймал её только каким-то чудом, никак не ожидав, что та будет настолько крупная и тяжелая. Кошка вцепилась когтями в его куртку, но вырываться, слава богу, не пыталась.

Ви соскользнул с ветви и прыгнул вниз, отряхнув свои штаны. Он стянул с себя куртку и аккуратно отцепил своего питомца от застывшего статуей Неро, завернув каменную от пережитого шока кошку в куртку.

\- Ну вот и всё, попалась, - сказал он, мягко пошлёпав её по мягкому заду. - Она тебя не сильно?

\- Порядочно, - проговорил Неро, не отрывая взгляда от его рук. - У тебя рукав забит?

\- А? - Ви поднял на него взгляд. - Ты про татуировки? Да, второй такой же будет. Давай выбираться отсюда, мне нужно донести её домой и покормить, а то она сейчас отойдет и сбежит ещё.

Они выбрались на тротуар. Фонари к тому моменту успели загореться снова, и Неро удалось рассмотреть его татуировки как следует, пока тот поудобнее перехватывал сверток с выглядывающей из центра круглой мордой.

\- Спасибо, - проговорил с непонятной интонацей Ви.

\- Пожалуйста, - Неро неловко потёр затылок, и подумав, вытянул руку вперед. - Без обид?

Ви внимательно посмотрел на него, прищурился, и вдруг усмехнулся, просто хлопнув по протянутой для рукопожатия руке.

\- Не вопрос.

***

Утро пятницы началось относительно неплохо.

Неро проснулся за несколько минут до того, как прозвенел будильник и даже успел побриться перед выходом. Говоря начистоту, щетина на его лице росла медленно и пока что существенных проблем не доставляла, но он всё равно упорствовал и брился более-менее часто. Отчего-то ныла правая рука.

Даже его отец не в свойственной самому себе манере дождался, пока Неро закончит завтрак, и предложил довезти его до школы.

Вечером, когда Неро помог Ви достать его кошку с дерева, Вергилий вернулся поздно. Было заметно, что он не сильно обрадовался байку Данте у их дома, но расспрашивать Неро об этом он не стал. Они доели холодную пиццу вместе, поговорив о какой-то ерунде, после чего Неро поднялся к себе и упал на кровать, не включив свет.

Он понятия не имел, что Ви жил недалеко от него: за всё то время, что тот провёл в их школе, он ни разу не встречал его в округе. Нико упомянула, что тот работал в том же клубе, что и она, так значило ли это, что он был старше Неро?

\- Ты уже нашел общий язык с Хэмзи? - поинтересовался отец, заворачивая на учительскую парковку. От студенческой она отличалась исключительно символической ярко-оранжевой пластиковой оградой, которая обозначала её границы.

\- Типа того, - неопределенно ответил Неро, глядя на деревья у главного входа. - Ты не в курсе, где он жил раньше?

\- Они с восточного берега, если я правильно помню, - Вергилий остановил машину и закрыл окно с водительской стороны. - Наверное.

\- Ты точно знаешь, ты же директор, - не поверил Неро. - У тебя целый шкаф личных дел.

\- Скажу больше - будет злостное распространение личных данных, - снисходительным тоном объяснил он. - А сейчас иди, увидимся вечером.

Нико он встретил на первом этаже уже после первого занятия: та стояла у своего шкафчика, безуспешно пытаясь засунуть туда кипу из нескольких учебников. К тому моменту, когда Неро дошел до неё, она уже сдалась и просто распихивала их по отдельности между остальными вещами. Заметив его, она громко прошептала, приложив палец к губам.

\- Стой там.

\- Привет, а ты не оху...

\- Тихо!

Она каким-то чудом уместила в шкафчике последний учебник и рывком захлопнула дверцу, закрутив кодовый замок. Содержимое зловеще клацнуло о металл, грозя вывалиться наружу полностью, как только шкафчик откроют снова. Нико вытерла выступивший на лбу пот, а Неро постучал костяшками пальцев по дверце.

\- Там рано или поздно провалится дно.

\- Не должно, он внутри намного больше, чем снаружи, - отмахнулась она. - Ты на тригонометрию?

\- А ты нет? - Неро с сомнением посмотрел на опустевшую сумку Нико.

\- Нет, не сегодня, - Нико флегматично пожала плечами. - Мне позвонила бабушка, она сейчас заедет. Папулю опять забрали копы. Не то он допрыгался наконец со своей сектой, не то на наркоте попался, но всё серьезно, похоже, раз я там нужна.

\- Да уж, - протянул Неро. Отца Нико он видел всего один раз и издалека, но, наверное, это и к лучшему. - Я передам учителям.

\- Не надо, ба им сама скажет. Ладно, всё, меня нет, - Нико сделала пару шагов прочь, а потом обернулась опять. - Смотри кулаками больше не махай.

\- Понял, понял, вали уже, - Неро небрежно махнул рукой, на этот раз даже не обидевшись.

***

Тригонометрия и остальные уроки тянулись медленно и нудно, Неро провел всё утро, проверяя время на часах. Он немного повеселел после обеда на большой перемене, но всё его хорошее настроение сошло на нет на физкультуре. Миссис Даманд, учительница, была не в ладах с их тренером, а потому на её занятиях доставалось всей футбольной команде. Она вечно ходила с недовольным видом и расслабится даже на секунду, если она стояла где-то неподалёку, было проблематично, так что приходилось выкладываться чуть ли не сильнее, чем на их обычных тренировках.

\- Спарда! - закричала она через всё поле, когда он уже закончил бежать и остановился, чтобы перевести дух. - Ты какого чёрта так гонишь на пробежке? 

\- Мне ещё круг сделать, или что?

В итоге ему пришлось бежать ещё три.

К концу занятий он чувствовал себя измотано. Оставаться в школе еще на пару лишних часов ему, мягко говоря, не очень хотелось, но деваться было некуда, и он медленно и неохотно добрался до нужного кабинета.

Когда Неро зашел в класс, он с невнятным облегчением рассмотрел, что кроме Ви и учительницы за столами больше никого не было. Сам Ви с откровенно скучающим видом сидел над каким-то учебником с желтым маркером и даже головы не поднял, когда Неро, поздоровавшись с мисс Аркхем, подошел и уселся рядом. Он не сразу понял, над каким именно предметом корпел Ви, но желтым хайлайтером оказался досконально закрашен весь разворот, включая поля и рисунки.

\- У тебя настолько серьезные проблемы с химией, Хэмзи?

Ви наконец удосужился едва-едва заметно повернуться в направлении Неро, но так на него и не взглянул, пряча лицо за волосами.

\- У меня сегодня была только физкультура и сдвоенная химия, - он перевернул страницу, полюбовался на формулы и потянулся уже за розовым маркером. - Я хотел сходить за учебниками на первый этаж, но наша мадам меня не пустила.

Он сказал это, ничуть не понижая голос, Неро опасливо взглянул на мисс Аркхем, однако та, по счастью, сидела в наушниках-капельках. Ви тем временем закончил обводить заголовок красивыми завитушками и всё-таки посмотрел ему в глаза. 

\- Ты ведь читал что-то на неделе, правда?

\- Гёте, - Неро вынул из рюкзака "Фауста" и положил том на стол. Ви тут же подтянул его к себе, захлопнув пострадавший ни за что учебник химии. Он наскоро просмотрел книгу, а потом снова поднял глаза, глядя на Неро с непонятным разочарованием и чуть ли не упрёком. - Что не так?

\- Как ты её закончил вообще, она же без картинок...

Неро несколько опешил, однако потом решил, что тот шутит.

\- Тебе "Фауст" попадался на прошлом тесте?

\- Нет, но я знаю примерные вопросы, - посерьезнел Ви. - Там их много, но все об одном и том же, по сути. Просто нужно расписать душевную борьбу главного героя, и, считай, готово.

\- Душевную борьбу? - не врубился Неро.

\- Ну как тебе кажется: поддался он дьяволу окончательно, или что-то в нем осталось от человека?

\- Вроде осталось.

Ви хмыкнул.

\- Тогда попробуй сейчас объяснить почему, и давай отталкиваться от этого. 

Неро кивнул и вытащил тетрадь. Он честно попытался вспомнить и выписать все причины, по которым, на его взгляд, главного персонажа нельзя было считать полным мудаком, пока Ви то ли серьёзно перечитывал, то ли попросту неторопливо листал книгу.

\- Вот тут, - проговорил он внезапно, остановив свой длинный указательный под одной из строк. - "На «ты» давно ты с чертом стал, а всё ещё огня боишься". Если тебе так уж надо доказывать, что в нём оставалось что-то хорошее, можешь это взять примером.

\- Ты сам-то как считаешь? - рассеянно уточнил, заканчивая выписывать очередной довод. Ви промолчал, а потом практически мгновенно открыл книгу на другой странице и прочёл:

\- "Но две души живут во мне, и обе не в ладах друг с другом. Одна, как страсть любви, пылка и жадно льнет к земле всецело, другая вся за облака"...

\- Ты можешь по-нормальному сказать, а не чистыми цитатами, господин поэт? - Неро оторвался от своей тетради, чтобы посмотреть на Ви, и обнаружил, что тот усмехался, по-прежнему глядя в текст.

\- "Живой такой, понятливый и бойкий, за брошенною палкой в пруд нырнет", - продолжил Ви с непонятным весельем в голосе, но в конце концов всё-таки посмотрел на Неро. - Возьми любой свой аргумент и добавь что-то вроде "но он же поддался!", и сможешь доказать уже прямо противоположное.

\- Спасибо, - проворчал он, поставив точку в тетради. - Я всё.

Ви внимательно просмотрел его аргументы и одобрил почти все, раскритиковав самый первый. Они ещё немного поговорили о книге, после чего мисс Аркхем, по всей видимости, услышав их даже через наушники, пригрозила их выгнать и поставить прогул. Ви мгновенно затих и укрылся за книгой, Неро не оставалось ничего иного, как вытащить тригонометрию и заняться уже ей.

Как ни странно, ему и правда стало легче, когда он понял, что в вопросах действительно не было ничего запредельного. Он покосился на Ви, который в какой-то момент втихую вынул телефон и спрятал его в "Фаусте". 

Когда время наконец подошло к концу, и они вышли в коридор, Неро вдруг ощутил прикосновение к плечу.

\- Какой у тебя номер, кстати? - поинтересовался Ви, уже приготовившись, судя по всему, записывать.

Неро немного удивился, но номер продиктовал. А потом все же не удержался:

\- А тебе вообще зачем?

\- Сообщения проверь, - посоветовал Ви, глядя в экран.

Неро достал телефон и увидел, что у него и правда было одно непрочитанное сообщение.

\- Ви, нет, - сказал он, разглядев, что именно тот ему прислал.

\- Ви, да.

\- Я не хочу видеть никаких мемов по Фаусту, они же, твою мать, даже не смешные!

\- Они _невероятно_ смешные и ты их точно запомнишь, - авторитетно заявил он, на что Неро вымученно вздохнул. - Не бойся, не больше одного в день. Я буду нежным.

\- Станешь меня доставать - закину твою кошку обратно на дерево.

\- Не сдашь экзамен - я тебя туда сам заброшу, - добродушно отозвался Ви. - Что будешь читать дальше?

\- Я пока что ещё принимаю заявки, - доверительным тоном ответил Неро, поправив рюкзак на плече.

Ви сделал вид, что напряженно думает. Неро невольно засмотрелся на его аккуратные сдвинутые брови.

\- "Божественная комедия", сэр, было бы неплохо, - наконец определился он.

А Неро подумал, что этот месяц, возможно, и не будет самым ужасным за его жизнь.

***

Даже под страхом смерти Неро никогда бы не признался Ви, что присланные шутки по "Божественной комедии" заставили его улыбнуться. Не раз. Он даже как-то переслал один пост Данте, который через пару часов ответил минутным голосовым сообщением. Его Неро слушать не стал и на всякий случай удалил сразу.

На поэму времени ушло больше, отчасти потому что Неро запарился сам. Ви объяснял возможные вопросы абсолютно спокойно и даже мисс Аркхем, кажется, смирилась с тем, что они обсуждали это прямо в классе. Все складывалось неплохо ровно до того момента, когда Неро поймал себя на том, что пытается рассмотреть начало татуировки на правой ключице Ви вместо того, чтобы слушать его объяснения. 

Сначала это откровенно поставило его в тупик. Он пришёл домой сам не свой, и весь вечер провёл, двигаясь и действуя на автомате. Даже его отец, в какой-то момент осознав, в каком тот был состоянии, оставил всякие попытки с ним заговорить. После пары часов бессмысленных видео на ютубе, Неро крепко всё обдумал ещё раз, сделал выводы и решил, что такого больше не повторится. И на самом деле, когда наконец наступило время снова обсуждать поэму, он был так сосредоточен на вопросах, что невольно порадовался и мысленно похвалил себя за успехи.

\- "Я в темный лес забрел и заблудился. И понял, что назад дороги нет..." - Ви обвел карандашом целый абзац и сверился с записями Неро, наскоро черкнув в них замечание. - В принципе, неплохо, но там было ещё одно удачное сравнение, по-моему, сейчас...

И здесь он мимоходом закатал рукава, очевидно, запарившись сидеть в своём теплом черном свитере, а бедный Неро пропал с концами, когда унявшиеся было мысли в его голове завертелись по новой. Рисунки на теле Ви вообще становились для него огромной проблемой, поскольку его взгляд всегда невольно останавливался именно на них, особенно теперь, когда он точно знал, как и где они расположены. 

\- Спарда, - в какой-то момент насмешливо позвал его Ви, заставив того оторвать взгляд от своей шеи и поднять глаза. - Если ты хочешь сделать перерыв, просто скажи. Я же вижу, что ты думаешь не о символизме чистилища.

Поняв, что ему только что сказали, Неро едва заметно вздрогнул. Ви ведь никак не мог знать, о чем он думал?

Люди не умеют читать мысли, правильно?

***

Выходные подарили ему короткую передышку, во время которой он немного пришел в себя. После них понедельник начался не так уж и плохо. Неро впервые за долгое время успел пробежаться утром и относительно спокойно поговорил с отцом за завтраком. Рука уже практически не болела, мелкий синяк на локте пожелтел и стал совсем незаметным. 

После финальной раскладки тренер со своими непрошеными советами и беспокойствами задержал его чуть ли не на двадцать минут, поэтому Неро наскоро принял душ и обошелся какой-то ерундой из автомата вместо нормального обеда, но даже учитывая всю спешку он чуть не опоздал на биологию. На его счастье, когда он добежал до класса, учителя там еще не было.

Нико заметно оживилась, когда он, тяжело дыша, подошел и уселся на своё место.

\- У тебя готово всё домашнее? - деловито поинтересовалась она.

\- Списать не дам, - сразу предупредил Неро, выкладывая учебники на стол. - Мне не хватало завалить еще и биологию.

\- Как жаль, как жаль, - посетовала Нико. - А ведь только что заходил Ви, ты с ним не столкнулся случайно? Нет? Записку тебе передал. Ах, как жаль.

\- У меня есть его телефон, - уверенно сказал Неро. - На хера ему передавать мне что-то через тебя?

Нико сложила рот в тонкую нитку, а потом вынула из-под учебника сложенный вдвое лист бумаги с очень знакомой "V", выведенной ровно по центру, и покрутила им у Неро под носом. 

\- Тебе, вымогательница, только решения дать или конспект тоже? - обреченно вздохнул он.

\- Всё. И тригонометрию тоже доставай.

Когда он наконец развернул записку, то нашёл в ней всего одну единственную фразу, написанную ровным каллиграфическим почерком: "В полвторого у запасного выхода, объясню потом, не опаздывай". Он медленно сложил записку, пытаясь понять, что Ви имел в виду. В два часа они должны были встретиться в кабинете у мисс Аркхем, но видимо, у Ви были другие планы на сегодня. 

Неро очень надеялся, что тот знал, что делает.

Биология и тригонометрия прошли более или менее спокойно. Нико, пытаясь разобраться в его конспектах, кое-как отвечала на вопросы учителей, но Неро даже не пытался ей помочь, не без оснований подозревая, что тем самым только сделает хуже. Он никак не мог перестать думать о записке.

Когда последнее занятие наконец закончилось, он сразу же спустился на первый этаж, где в конце коридора его уже ждал Ви. Он со скучающим видом смотрел в телефон, и поднял голову только когда Неро прокашлялся, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

\- Привет. Ты идёшь?

\- Привет, - лицо Ви приняло странное выражение, будто тот хотел было улыбнуться, но передумал в последний момент. - Ты не будешь против, если мы сегодня позанимаемся у меня? Я не покормил с утра попугая, он не дотерпит до вечера.

\- А так вообще можно? - с сомнением уточнил Неро.

\- Я уже поговорил с Аркхем. Ей самой нужно было уйти сегодня пораньше, насколько я понял, в общем, она не против. Но это с условием, что нас не увидит твой отец.

Тут Неро наконец-то понял, почему они стояли у запасного выхода.

\- Давай так. 

К моменту, когда они вышли на улицу прямо под полуденное яркое солнце, на парковке перед главным зданием оставалось не так много машин. Ви, предусмотрительно выудив из своей сумки солнцезащитные очки, направился к дальней части стоянки, Неро последовал за ним, пытаясь определить, которая из машин принадлежала Ви. В итоге они подошли к небольшому и явно видавшему лучшие времена черному джипу. Неро обдало волной жара, когда он открыл пассажирскую дверь.

\- Постой пока снаружи, я кондиционер включу, - запоздало предупредил его Ви, заводя двигатель. Понажимав на кнопки, он высунулся обратно и захлопнул дверь. - Мама, скорее всего, уже дома, поэтому план действий такой: здороваемся и поднимаемся наверх, а то она к тебе прицепится и не отпустит до завтра.

\- А когда мы вообще должны закончить? - спохватился Неро. - У меня ещё тренировка вечером. 

\- Да когда хочешь, тогда и закончим, - Ви пожал плечами, - только под окнами директора смотри не щеголяй слишком рано, а то нас даже мисс Аркхем не спасёт.

\- Да будто бы он к тому моменту вообще там будет, - проворчал Неро и похлопал себя по нагрудному карману. - Ты жвачку будешь?

\- Давай.

До дома Ви они добрались достаточно быстро. Сам дом прятался в небольшом заросшем зеленью тупике, он был небольшой и аккуратный, чуть меньше, чем у них с отцом. Он зашел в узкую прихожую через входную дверь, пока Ви загонял машину в гараж, когда из соседней комнаты выглянуло неожиданно знакомое лицо.

\- Неро? - миссис Даманд, вышла в коридор, озадаченно глядя на него. Выглядела она совершенно не так, какой Неро видел её на физкультуре: без спортивного костюма, а уж тем более без макияжа и в кожаных леггинсах он вообще видел её впервые. - Что ты тут?..

\- Миссис Даманд! - он растерялся ничуть не меньше её. - Здрасте.

\- Мам, он со мной, - подал голос Ви, протиснувшись мимо Неро и кинув ключи на столик у двери. - Нас отпустили пораньше, так что мы сегодня тут.

\- И мисс Аркхем в курсе? - недоверчиво переспросила она, глядя, почему-то, на Неро.

\- Она и отпустила, - сказал Ви и обратился уже к нему. - Идём.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Неро чувствовал на затылке пристальный взгляд миссис Даманд. Ви невежливо втолкнул его в свою комнату и закрыл дверь изнутри. Стены были выкрашены в неопределенно-темный цвет, но она была достаточно просторная и светлая, пусть и захламлённая. На полу лежал пушистый ковер, на который Ви быстро бросил свою сумку. Помимо пары больших и высоких шкафов с книгами у стен, рядом с не полностью зашторенным окном был стол с большой птичьей клеткой. Внутри сидел огромный темно-синий попугай, который расправил хохолок и шумно заметался по клетке, когда Ви подошел ближе.

\- Миссис Даманд - твоя мать? - спросил Неро, до сих пор не до конца понимая, что происходит.

\- Ой, я забыл тебе сказать, как же неловко, - абсолютно ровным голосом без малейшей толики сожаления ответил Ви, снимая куртку. Он открыл дверцу клетки и попугай мгновенно забрался к нему на руку, ухватившись лапами за татуированное запястье. - Не смотри на меня так.

\- У вас же даже фамилии разные, - проговорил Неро, но, столкнувшись взглядом с Ви, понял, что сморозил глупость. Тот чуть склонил голову и вдруг вытянул руку с попугаем вперед, звонко поцокав языком. 

\- Тупица! - внезапно насмешливо пропел попугай звучным баритоном Ви. - Курица-птица!

Тут Неро обалдел окончательно, переводя взгляд с попугая, внимательно рассматривающего его большим желтым глазом, на усмехающегося Ви и обратно. Он пощекотал своего попугая под клювом, и тот завертел головой, странно посвистывая.

\- Мне нужно покормить кошку и Гриффона. Посиди тут, можешь пока начать без меня, книги посмотри, что угодно, только вниз не спускайся.

У Неро не было особых причин или сил спорить. Он кивнул:

\- Окей. Только один вопрос. 

\- Дерзай.

\- Ви, ты что, блять, вообще такое?

В ответ на это Ви неожиданно не стал ёрничать, а искренне улыбнулся.

\- Сиди тут, - повторил он, скрывшись в коридоре.

***

Новая книга пошла проще и непринужденнее, большую часть опорных идей он вывел сам, Ви только помог подвести итог. Ви улегся на кровать, пока Неро сидел прямо на ковре, просматривая получившийся список цитат. Сытый и притихший попугай сидел прямо под потолком на книжном шкафу и время от времени нехорошо поглядывал на затылок Неро.

\- Если будет вопрос про позицию автора, пиши, что она там просматривается совершенно открыто, - Ви лежал на боку, подпирая голову одной рукой, а другой мимоходом гладя свою огромную кошку. - Он эту свою сраную позицию пихает откровенно везде, ткни в предложение - получишь мнение. 

Неро ради интереса раскрыл книгу на случайной странице и прочитал первое попавшееся предложение

\- "Лишь выполняя приказ, можно убедиться, что он невыполним".

\- Я же говорил, - Ви как-то совершенно пакостно засмеялся.

Неясно, было ли дело было в том, что к этому располагала обстановка, или же у него просто было хорошее настроение, но сегодня Ви улыбался куда больше обычного, обходясь без привычных кривоватых ухмылок. Неро невольно улыбнулся в ответ и закрыл книгу.

\- Тебя послушаешь, так возникает ощущение, что большинство этих книг написали безнадёжные алкоголики и неудачники с комплексом неполноценности.

\- Не всегда, но есть такое, - Ви неловко пожал татуированным плечом. - Главное, не начать смотреть на книги, как на персональные исповеди, а то совсем противно станет.

\- Если ты так много знаешь о тех, кто пишет, - Неро откинулся спиной на мягкий ковер, запрокинув руки в разные стороны, - и понимаешь, что и как они хотели сказать в каждом предложении... То какого хера ты это всё это до сих пор читаешь?

\- Мне нравится, - просто ответил он. - Все лучше, чем на скрипке играть

\- Не говори мне, что ты ещё и это умеешь, - почти обреченно проговорил Неро. Еще в детстве, когда Неро было меньше десяти, Вергилий честно платил нескольким учителям, которые пытались научить его играть на пианино хотя бы одним пальцем, но эти попытки в итоге обернулись ничем и быстро прекратились.

\- Мать заставляла, - признался Ви. - Но что-то как-то умею.

В дверь оглушительно постучали. Неро вздрогнул и рывком поднялся.

\- Что? - тут же громко и раздраженно отозвался Ви. Его кошка вскочила с места и спрыгнула на пол, подбежав к двери, из-за который выглянула миссис Даманд.

\- Я была на заправке, а потом подумала, что вы, наверное, ещё не обедали, - в тон Ви ответила она и перешагнула порог, бросив на кровать увесистый бумажный пакет и вручив Ви огромный бумажный стакан с трубочкой. - Без сахара. Зеленый.

\- Спасибо, - ответил он уже заметно тише, тут же поднявшись и усевшись прямо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - опять бросив непонятный взгляд на Неро, сказала она. - Ты сегодня дома?

\- Да.

Они с Ви перебросились еще парой фраз, после чего она всё-таки вышла, прикрыв, но не закрыв за собой дверь полностью. Ви вздохнул и поднялся с постели, чтобы завершить начатое, попутно всучив горячий на ощупь пакет Неро. Тот сразу вспомнил, что он вообще-то, нормально сегодня так и не поел.

\- Выбирай что хочешь, мы в любом случае за сегодня всё не съедим, - сказал он, одновременно потягивая чай через трубочку.

Неро, не дожидаясь повторного приглашения, порылся в пакете и остановился на чем-то, что на поверку оказалось огромным сэндвичем с индейкой и помидорами. Ви присел рядом и тоже подхватил что-то из пакета.

\- Слушай, может, мне показалось, - осторожно проговорил Неро, оглянувшись на дверь, - миссис Даманд всегда себя так ведёт, когда к тебе кто-то приходит?

Ви поглядел на него, молча пережевывая, а потом переспросил:

\- Нет? А тебе что-то показалось странным?

\- Ну, - смутился Неро. - Блин. Она как-то смотрит... слишком пристально.

Тот хмыкнул.

\- А ты себя со стороны видел? Ты же стоишь каменный, когда она рядом. Ей тоже неловко из-за этого, знаешь ли.

Неро неопределенно что-то промычал, заканчивая со своим сэндвичем. То, что Ви соврал, он почувствовал мгновенно, но вот почему, сказать было уже сложнее.

_tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

В какой-то момент происходящее перестало увязываться с реальностью, существовавшей у него в голове, и, как ни странно, после этого Неро стало легче. Как только он прекратил цепляться за собственные туманные сомнения, время тут же набрало ход. Дни пролетали незаметно, но когда дело доходило до Ви, Неро в подробностях запоминалась каждая минута.

Обещания своего, к слову, тот так и не сдержал, одним из вечеров прислав по последней книге сразу несколько видео. Неро пролистывал список, пытаясь разобраться в отсылках к персонажам, когда на экране высветился входящий вызов. Он обалдело уставился на номер, а потом отмер и ответил.

\- Привет?

\- Не смотри первое, - быстро предупредил его Ви. Его голос прозвучал менее сдержанно, чем обычно. - Просто скипни.

\- Окей? А что там? - само видео было длинной чуть больше минуты.

\- Уши отпадут в конце, громко.

Слово за слово, они умудрились заранее обсудить книгу, то и дело перескакивая на какие-то другие темы, пока Неро ходил по комнате, путаясь ногами в разбросанной по полу одежде, а Ви отбивался от своего попугая, вполголоса ругаясь. Неро пришёл в себя, только когда в его комнату открылась дверь. Пока они говорили, на улице успело стемнеть, и всё это время он бродил в темноте, а Вергилий, скорее всего, это заметил и забеспокоился. Они молча посмотрели друг на друга секунду-две, а потом тот снова закрыл дверь, оставив Неро одного.

На следующий день он позвонил Ви сам. Разговор получился заметно короче, потому что тот как раз собирался на работу, но Неро хватило и этого.

На следующий день, сидя в классе, он вспоминал голос Ви, пока тот излишне драматично изображал одну из ключевых сцен, то и дело прерываясь, чтобы отсмеяться. Неро опомнился, когда кто-то с силой похлопал его по спине.

\- Неро, приём, как слышно? - Нико стояла рядом, сложив руки на груди.

\- Ты чего? - устало спросил тот, медленно возвращаясь в реальность.

\- Я чего? Сидит сам с собой и лыбится, на внешние раздражители не реагирует, а потом "ты чего", - она недовольно покачала головой. - Тебе билеты в "Лимбо" нужны? Там в эту пятницу концерт, я там тоже буду.

\- Спасибо, нет, - наотрез отказался Неро. - Нахуя они вообще его устраивают, если потом всё равно надо искусственно нагонять массовку?

\- Всё-то ты понимаешь, - передразнила его Нико, усевшись на стул перед его столом верхом. - Мне всегда дают билет-два, чтоб ты был в курсе. Не больше.

\- А в этот раз ты великодушно решила отдать их мне, - иронично подытожил он.

Клуб "Лимбо", где уже почти год работала Нико, нельзя было причислить к особо модным местам в городе. Концерты там случались, но их давали в основном малоизвестные инди-группы, которыми Неро не особо интересовался. Помимо всего прочего, по законам штата Нико, которой пока не исполнилось 21 года, и не должна была там находиться, а уж тем более стоять за барной стойкой, но мало кого это волновало.

\- Дебила ты кусок! - Нико чуть не подскочила вместе со стулом и яростно зашептала. - Там будет Ви.

\- И что с того? - проворчал Неро, всё-таки невольно заинтересовавшись.

\- Он будет играть с группой, - ухмыльнулась она, моментально уловив перемену в его настроении. - Ви по пятницам обычно не работает, но они его как-то уломали. Так что эксклюзив получается.

\- Погоди, - он озадаченно перебил Нико. Сам Ви ни про какой концерт при нём ни словом не обмолвился. - Так кем он работает тогда?

\- Обычно со мной, на баре, - пожала плечами Нико.

\- И как вообще... - здесь Неро вдруг вспомнил про скрипку. - Ох.

\- Ты билеты берешь, нет? - нетерпеливо переспросила она. - Если нет, я к Анжело. Может он хоть сестру свою приведёт наконец.

\- Ладно, давай, - сдался он.

\- Замечательно. Полсотни - и они твои.

После непродолжительной борьбы и взаимного шантажа, Неро отдал за них только двадцатку. А то, что ему нужен был только один билет, он понял по дороге к дому.

***

\- Да не будет там ничего эксклюзивного, - проворчал Ви, переворачивая страницу. - Я даже не с группой, меня просто попросили сделать им соло вместо гитарного.

В классе после занятий опять не оказалось никого, кроме них двоих. Мисс Аркхем высидела за столом пять чисто символических минут и ушла в учительскую, напущено строго напомнив им никуда не уходить до ее прихода. Ви наскоро просмотрел его записи по Брэдбери, без объяснений зачеркнув пару доводов, и теперь просто сидел и листал книгу. Благо, на этот раз там были картинки.

\- Просто попросили? - уточнил Неро. Он даже и не пытался изображать какую-то продуктивную деятельность, повернувшись к Ви полностью.

\- Да, - как-то неохотно ответил Ви, подняв на него глаза. - У них солистка - сестра парня, с которым мы встречались до переезда. Не знаю, откуда у неё мой новый номер, но она до меня достучалась.

Услышав словосочетание "до переезда" Неро тут же оживился и навострил уши. А когда его мозг закончил обрабатывать всё сказанное, у него и вовсе отвисла челюсть.

\- Погоди, ты гей?

Ви на это улыбнулся самой пассивно-агрессивной улыбкой, какую ему когда-либо доводилось видеть. Взгляд у него при этом был не столько раздраженный, сколько настороженный.

\- А тебе-то что?

\- Я... я просто не знал, - проговорил Неро и порозовел, запоздало смутившись из-за собственного вопроса. Ви прищурил глаза, глядя на него испытующе. Потом напряжение в воздухе сошло на нет, Ви вздохнул и спрятал лицо за книгой, как-то обреченно замычав прямо в неё.

\- Я би, если это тебе это вообще о чем-то говорит, - наконец отозвался он, не убирая книги от лица. - И я буду очень признателен, если ты об этом никому не станешь рассказывать. Мне не хочется переезжать снова, если из-за этого начнутся проблемы.

\- Я знаю, что это такое, - торопливо заверил его Неро. - Я не собираюсь кому-то рассказывать.

Ви, услышав это, помедлил, а затем выглянул из-под книги, снова уставившись на него своими зелеными глазами. Неро под этим взглядом разнервничался ещё сильнее и, лишний раз оглянувшись на дверь, тихо добавил.

\- Просто. Вроде. Я тоже. Мне кажется.

На это Ви чуть выгнул брови, переведя взгляд на потолок.

\- Интересно.

Неро смутился совсем и затих. Он автоматически глянул на часы - до конца оставалось ещё минут пятнадцать. Ви после долгой паузы опустил книгу на стол и нестройно побарабанил по твердой обложке пальцами. И вдруг спросил:

\- Так ты придёшь?

Неро вздрогнул.

\- Да.

Неро боялся заговорить снова, но ни слова больше от Ви он так и не дождался, тот бросил короткое "пока" и ушел, закинув сумку на плечо.

Он получил от него сообщение где-то за полночь, одно фото, без подписи. С экрана телефона на него смотрела с знакомая сонная кошачья физиономия на фоне открытой книги.

***

Пятница наступила неожиданно скоро.

Неро сидел на крыльце, нервно крутя в руках мобильник. Нико пообещала заехать за ним ровно в девять, но прошло уже не меньше пятнадцати минут, а её никак не было. Неро не стал просить у отца разрешения, а просто поставил перед фактом, в надежде, что и так прокатит. В ответ Вергилий не сказал ничего, едва заметно нахмурившись, и Неро решил для себя, что тот был, наверное, не против. Наверное.

Когда Нико наконец подкатила к его дому, на часах было почти полвосьмого.

\- Я знаю, что я поздно, заткнись сразу, - протараторила она, пока он садился в машину. - Сейчас домчим быстрее ветра.

К восьми часам в рамках со стойками у "Лимбо" уже стояло немало народа.

\- С каких пор у вас появился фэйс-контроль? - неприятно удивившись, спросил Неро.

\- Это не фэйс-контроль, гений, они билеты проверяют, - отозвалась Нико, паркуясь.

Она провела их прямо ко входу, минуя очередь, с энтузиазмом помахав рукой суровому на вид охраннику. Неро держал билет наготове, но тот пропустил их вовнутрь, даже на них не взглянув.

Когда они всё-таки дошли до полуосвещенного основного зала, там уже было негде яблоку упасть: перед сценой и у стен скопилось такое количество людей, что от общего шума едва ли было слышно музыку. Сама сцена была пока не освещена, но на ней можно было высмотреть расставленные инструменты. Тут на Неро снизошло новое озарение.

\- Они сегодня вообще сколько играть будут?

Нико, которая в это время настойчиво проталкивала его между столиков к дальней стене, махнула рукой.

\- Полтора часа, не дольше, клуб им и так заплатил только за полвечера.

Неро кивнул и вдруг дёрнулся, почувствовав, как кто-то аккуратно прихватил его за локоть.

\- Час десять. Плюс час разогрева, - негромко, но отчетливо проговорил Ви, выплывший из ниоткуда. А потом совсем тихо проговорил, видимо, обращаясь лично к нему. - Насчёт денег ты не слышал. Если группа узнает, что им недодали - будет скандал. Привет, кстати.

\- Привет, - растерянно отозвался Неро, толком не понимая, куда его ведут.

\- Ви! - Нико замедлила шаг, уставившись на него. - Ты за сцену?

\- А куда же еще? - тот почему-то вздохнул. - Мне ещё надо переодеться, так что давайте в темпе.

\- Принеси мне оттуда фотик, а? Он должен в шкафчике быть, под одеждой. А мы здесь постоим.

\- Ладно, - легко согласился тот, отпустив локоть Неро.

***

В зале постепенно становилось все жарче и душнее. Сам концерт начался только через полчаса, что происходило потом, Неро помнил отрывками. Нико носилась туда-сюда, то с фотоаппаратом, то просто с телефоном, снимая и сцену, и зал, и, зачем-то, бар.

Не сказать, что Неро слишком нравилась музыка, хотя ему вообще было непросто определить, что именно играла эта группа, название которой он даже не потрудился запомнить. Кто-то в зале подпевал, но среди толпы, судя по всему, было не так много настоящих фанатов, так что он немного успокоился. 

Ви должен был играть с ними только две последние песни, но Неро не уловил момент, когда тот наконец показался на сцене. Он шагнул под свет уже после начала новой песни и сразу пробрался вперед, ближе к толпе. Неро наконец понял, что Нико имела в виду под сценическим костюмом: кожаные брюки и жилетка, скрипка, уже на плече.

Когда солистка отступила от микрофона, в основную мелодию врезалось скрипичное соло. Неро совершенно не разбирался в том, насколько оно было сложное, но умения свои Ви явно приуменьшил. Он перебирался и одного конца сцены на другой, переговариваясь с другими, но не переставая при этом играть, выискивая что-то взглядом. Неро понял, что тот искал его, когда он встретился с Ви глазами, заработав кривоватую улыбку. Тот то ли проговорил что-то, то ли просто вздохнул, а потом закрыл глаза и принялся играть что-то уже явно сложное, пока Неро откровенно пялился на его лицо, на его руки, на Ви в общем.

Даже когда музыка стихла и группа, проорав что-то неопределенное и поклонившись, ушла со сцены, Неро никак не мог до конца прийти в себя. Не замечая никого вокруг себя, он попытался найти Нико у бара, но безуспешно. Он понятия не имел, куда ему надо было идти и что делать. Потоптавшись у стойки, он решил вернуться к сцене и найти хотя бы Ви, если тот вообще был где-то в зале.

Тот нашелся практически сразу: он сидел за столом около края сцены и без особого энтузиазма прикладывался к банке энергетика, которую он незаметно стащил с чужого стола еще в начале вечера. Большая часть людей потихоньку рассасывалась, музыка стала заметно тише, в центре зала довольно вяло танцевали оставшиеся.

Нико сбежала на улицу покурить, и вот тут-то Неро понял, как изобретательно она решила оставить их с Ви наедине. Тот, после всего безобразия, что творилось на сцене, выглядел изрядно потрепанным, но в то же время, усталым он не казался ничуть.

Ви наконец заметил его и поднялся на ноги, оставив недопитую банку на сцене.

\- Хочешь выйти подышать воздухом? - предложил он, подойдя ближе.

\- Там стоит и курит куча народу, - Неро поморщился. Дышать дымом от одной Нико было неприятно, но все-таки терпимо, но вот быть рядом с дымящей толпой ему не хотелось совершенно.

\- Просто пойдем куда-нибудь, - Ви чуть подтолкнул его в плечо, - хоть куда, а то я задохнусь сейчас.

В коридоре за сценой было заметно прохладнее, чем зале. Ви постучался и заглянул в одну из гримёрок. Внутри было пыльно, но не наблюдалось ни людей, ни чьих бы то ни было вещей, так что он спокойно зашел, поманив за собой Неро. В комнате оказалось тесно и достаточно темно даже с включенной лампой, Ви уселся на стул перед зеркалом и вынул из кармана телефон.

\- Час ночи,- сказал он, подняв взгляд на Неро, который неловко топтался у двери. - Тебя заберет Нико или довести домой?

\- А ты можешь? - с сомнением спросил Неро.

\- Я не пил, - Ви пожал плечами, снова глядя в мобильник. - Дорогу я примерно знаю, решишь - скажи, так я хоть буду знать, что твой отец не оторвет мне голову завтра утром. 

\- От Нико, кстати, пахло пивом, - вспомнил он.

\- Неужели? Пусть тогда вызывает такси, к дому её бабули я не поведу.

\- А она тебя не любит? - усмехнулся Неро

\- Она никого не любит, - проворчал тот.

Он помолчал, рассеянно разглядывая макушку Ви.

\- Ты помнишь, о чём мы говорили?

\- О том, что ты вроде и би, но как бы и нет? - усмехнулся Ви. - Помню. У тебя какие-то новые мысли на этот счет?

\- Нет, - он спохватился. - В смысле, да. Я просто подумал, что мне редко нравятся мужчины, в целом. Но ты...

\- Но я тебе нравлюсь, - спокойно закончил за него Ви.

\- Типа того, - с облегчением кивнул Неро.

Ви убрал мобильник обратно в карман и повернулся к зеркалу, ссутулившись.

\- Долго думал?

\- Я... - Неро мог видеть его лицо в отражении, которое оставалось совершенно безмятежным.

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, - Ви посмотрел на него через отражение. - Я не против. Но я не хочу ввязываться во всё это безобразие, просто потому что тебе хочется поэкспериментировать. Для меня проще, если все останется так как есть. Мы занимаемся литературой до лета, и всё. Никаких душевных метаний, никаких отчетов перед твоим отцом.

\- Он тут не при чем, - упрямо сказал Неро.

\- Он посадит тебя под домашний арест, за такие фокусы, если узнает, и даже твой дядя тебя оттуда не вытащит, - доверительным тоном поделился Ви.

Его слова почему-то прозвучали очень убедительно и у Неро зажгло глаза огнем. Ви наконец встал со стула и подошел к нему. Воздух в комнате внезапно стал спёртым и тяжелым, будто бы Нико заранее специально прокурила его своими дешевыми сигаретами.

\- Ты мне правда нравишься, - выдавил Неро, глядя в пол. - Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы.

И тут он почувствовал, как Ви приблизился вплотную и обнял его.

\- Идиот. Тупой мускулистый футболист, твою мать, ну надо было тебе заваливать эту ебучую литературу...

Неро поднял голову и столкнулся взглядом с резко покрасневшими глазами Ви, от спокойствия которого не осталось и следа.

Как получилось так, что они поцеловались, он не понял. Может, он просто неудачно подался вперед, может, сделал лишний шаг.

А может, он наконец забыл обо всем и решился хоть на что-то.

От Ви пахло кисло-сладким энергетиком и теплой кожей. Он не отпрянул и не отвернулся, обняв Неро чуть крепче. Сам Неро предусмотрительно закрыл глаза, потому что он чувствовал, что свихнется насовсем, если будет смотреть Ви в глаза вот так. Он был слишком близко.

Неро немного расслабился и нашел в себе смелость обнять Ви в ответ.

***

Ждать такси пришлось недолго. Нико запрыгнула в несвежую Тойоту, подъехавшую из-за угла, и, невежливо отказавшись откровенничать о жизни с водителем-индийцем, просматривала фото с вечера.

Видео скрипичного соло Ви, нашлись очень просто. И очень удачно, что кто-то догадался прибавить громкости перед началом: толпа пусть и не перекрикивала звук полностью, но и не позволяла слышать скрипку как следует. Нико решила, что стоило попробовать записать его соло отдельно и выложить его в приличном качестве. 

На фото со сцены было хорошо видно Неро, который выглядел так ошалело, будто не понимал, что происходило вокруг. Нико была готова поспорить, что он потратил весь вечер, откровенно пялясь на Ви, который держался на удивление стойко, и старательно смотрел куда угодно, но не на Неро. Большую часть времени.

Насмотревшись на это представление, Нико решила не дожидаться, пока они появятся на выходе, и сейчас, просмотрев все фотки, она ничуть не жалела о своем решении. Тем более, что бабушка написала ей еще час назад, пригрозив оторвать к чертям голову, если она явится домой позже двух часов ночи.

Нико посмотрела на часы над головой водителя. Два пятнадцать. Она вздохнула.

\- Закурить можно?

\- Пять долларов сверху, - коротко отозвался водитель.

\- Я дам два, - ответила Нико, уже открывая окно.

***

У них ушла прорва времени, чтобы наконец нацеловаться вдоволь. Ви не чувствовал особого желания спешить, пока руки Неро беспорядочно гладили его шею и спину, потом он и вовсе развернул Ви, заставив того прижаться спиной к стене. Когда он навис над ним, Ви намек понял и возможность потрогать все, до чего дотягивались руки, не упустил. Ему было до того приятно, что тот позволяет ему себя трогать, что он не протестовал и не вредничал, как собирался в начале. Дурацкая выпендрежная куртка на Неро нагрелась от тела, и гладить его широкую спину из-за неё было нереально круто.

В какой-то момент Неро, видимо, устал стоять над ним неподвижно, и принялся трогать его в ответ. То, что Ви явно дрожал, реагируя на его прикосновения, он заметил практически сразу. Не прекращая целоваться, Неро прижался к нему даже крепче, и Ви, видимо, никак этого не ожидав, вздрогнул всем телом.

Неро оторвался от его рта, переводя дыхание. Рассмотреть Ви как следует, к его разочарованию, не получалось из-за темноты, но его чуть припухшие губы и пот на шее Ви заметил даже без света.

\- Тебе не жарко? - спросил Неро, глядя ему в глаза. Ему самому было душно. 

\- Есть немного, - признал он. 

\- Будем выходить?

\- А ты хочешь?

\- Пока нет, - сказал Неро после паузы. - Погоди.

Он слегка отстранился, хлопая по своим карманам. В одном из них нашелся маленький квадрат из фольги.

\- Это зачем?

\- На резинке смазка есть, - объяснил Неро. И тут же смутился. - В смысле, если ты хочешь, ну, вместе...

\- Подрочить? - уточнил Ви, приятно удивившись. 

\- Да, - чуть ли не с вызовом ответил Неро. Он заметно занервничал, когда тот назвал его предложение своими словами.

\- Давай, - коротко согласился он, аккуратно расстегивая свои штаны. 

Неро нерешительно заглянул ему в глаза, видимо, то ли не ожидав, что он согласится вообще, то ли не подумав, что всё получится так быстро.

\- Ты уверен?

Ви посмотрел на него в ответ, чуть выгнув брови. Почти довести дело до конца и засомневаться в последний момент, как это называется?

\- Да, я хочу, - он постарался сказать это как можно мягче. - С тобой и сейчас.

Неро, решившись окончательно, мягко и смешно поцеловал его в щеку. Ви чуть повернул голову и поцеловал его как следует, в ответ на что Неро расслабился чуть больше.

\- Ближе, - прошептал Ви на выдохе. - Ближе прижмись.

Смазки с презерватива вышло немного, но она помогла. Член у Ви оказался толще и чуть короче, чем его собственный. Ви обвел его головку большим пальцем. Он сжал их члены вместе и начал двигаться. Осторожности в его движениях хватило ненадолго: и он, и Неро наконец получили возможность как-то выразить всё, что накопилось, и останавливаться сейчас уже не собирался никто. Неро хаотично и быстро целовал его шею, пока Ви пытался найти наконец нужный ритм. Он мог слышать свое собственное сердце, чувствовать горячее дыхание на своей коже.

Неро кончил совершенно неожиданно, захлебнувшись воздухом, и запачкав спермой их одежду. Ви крупно вздрогнул сам, заторопился, и едва слышно ахнул.

\- Сука, - выдавил он. - Охуеть. Пиздец.

Неро глупо разулыбался.

\- И это человек - ценитель высокой литературы.

\- Схлопнулся нахуй.

\- Понял.

Ви всё ещё шумно дышал открытым ртом, мягко сжимая плечо Неро. Тот, внезапно осознав, что только что случилось, и смутившись, приотстранился, застегнул штаны, неловко вытер руки об них же и вынул мобильник. На экране высветилось непрочитанное сообщение, которое он решил проверить прямо сейчас, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.

\- ...У Нико отобрали телефон.

Ви хмыкнул, всё еще тяжело дыша.

\- Тогда как она вообще тебе об этом сказала?

\- Да будто бы он у неё один.

\- Практично, весьма и весьма, - Ви наконец нашел силы привести себя в порядок. Его лицо заметно помрачнело, когда он понял, сколько спермы попало на его идеально-черную одежду и как это выглядело со стороны, но вслух своё недовольство он не высказал. - Тебе точно не попадет за то, что ты поздно?

Неро пожал плечами.

\- Не должно.

***

Ви остановился ровно за один дом до нужного.

\- Боишься запалиться? - усмехнулся Неро, наблюдая, как тот останавливает двигатель и гасит фары.

\- Не совсем, - мягко ответил он, переключив внимание на Неро. - Просто не хочу, чтобы нас сейчас увидел директор.

Ви наклонился к нему, и Неро получил отличную возможность рассмотреть его красивое лицо настолько близко, пусть даже они и сидели почти в полной темноте.

Неро подвинулся навстречу и медленно поцеловал Ви, положив ладонь ему на бедро. Ви одобрительно хмыкнул и с удовольствием начал целовать его в ответ. Он практически не открывал рта, неспешно покрывая губы Неро мелкими и легкими поцелуями. В то же время Неро расслабился окончательно и откровенно млел.

\- Спасибо тебе за вечер, - прошептал Ви, поцеловав его напоследок в нос.

\- Тебе спасибо, - Неро попытался придать своему голосу нужную интонацию, но даже так его тон вышел немного разочарованным - ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось так быстро. - До понедельника?

\- До понедельника, - Ви медленно выпрямился, было очень заметно, что ему тоже не хотелось останавливаться здесь и сейчас. Неро открыл дверь, потом не сдержался, быстро поцеловав Ви в щеку, но всё-таки выбрался из машины.

Дождавшись, пока красные огни окончательно скроются из виду, Неро тихо-тихо открыл дверь и на цыпочках поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

***

Его отец, сидевший в кресле посреди гостиной снова посмотрел в окно и вздохнул. Свет фар и саму машину он увидел и узнал еще на подъезде, несмотря на все старания Хэмзи. Вергилий не мог решить, насколько непедагогично было с его стороны спускать этим соплякам с рук подобное безобразие, но, в конечном итоге, разве он ещё мог на что-то повлиять?

Он поднялся на ноги, поправив полы тяжелого халата, и пошел заваривать чай.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо за терпение и приятного чтения!  
> Эта работа шла у меня очень весело и легко, надеюсь, читать её тоже было приятно♥

Неро уловил звук открывшейся двери абсолютно случайно. Он спустился так быстро, что споткнулся и чуть не полетел по лестнице кубарем вниз, но он всё-таки удержался и вовремя схватился за перила.

Когда вместо его отца в дверях обнаружился нетипично бодрый и побритый Данте, Неро не сдержал облегченного вздоха. В руках у него была традиционная большая коробка с пиццей.

\- Тебя можно поздравлять или ты опять на тренировке "упал"? - с тупой ухмылкой спросил Данте прямо с порога, даже не поздоровавшись.

\- Ты что несёшь? - раздражённо спросил Неро, не догадавшись сразу. А потом понял, бросил взгляд на зеркало рядом с дверью и запоздало прикрыл шею рукой, мгновенно залившись краской от смущения. От Данте это не ускользнуло и оскалился ещё шире.

Неро смиренно подумал, что ему чертовски повезло. Потому что будь на месте Данте в ту секунду Вергилий, он бы ни за что не объяснил, откуда у него на шее, ключицах, да и на всей груди, наверное, твою мать, настолько красноречивые синяки и кровоподтёки. Хорошо ещё, что он успел надеть футболку, а не то Данте задразнил бы его окончательно.

Сказать, что две недели после концерта прошли продуктивно, значило не сказать ничего. Неро постоянно ходил в взбудораженном состоянии, поначалу он боялся даже подойти к Ви снова и заговорить, чтобы лишний раз проверить, что та ночь и правда случилась. А если всё и правда было, то что это значило и как ему теперь с этим быть.

В итоге Ви нашёл его сам перед химией. Он стоял в коридоре возле кабинета, сложив руки на груди и высматривая его в толпе. Заметив Неро, он улыбнулся.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - неуверенно отозвался Неро. Ему было особенно неловко, потому что он так и не сумел мог заставить себя позвонить Ви на выходных. Он думал о этом без остановки, но всё же не решился. 

Ви, видимо уловил ноту сомнения в его голосе, и его лицо сразу посерьезнело.

\- Всё... в порядке? - спросил он, склонив голову набок.

\- Да, я просто, - он прокашлялся. - Рад, что ты здесь.

Ви приподнял брови.

\- У тебя же тоже химия сейчас, правильно? - вспомнил Неро, пытаясь не прозвучать совсем уж тупо.

\- Да. И кстати об этом, - Ви опустил руки, внимательно рассматривая собственные ногти. - Ты уйти не хочешь?

\- Уйти?

\- Прогулять, - быстро уточнил Ви. - Она сейчас будет фильм показывать и там скука смертная, я его уже видел.

\- Тебе же нельзя? - засомневался он.

\- Она всё равно не отмечает, - Ви махнул рукой.

\- Тебя, блять, исключат, если поймают, - напомнил ему Неро, не поддавшись. Ви поднял взгляд и посмотрел на него с какой-то неожиданно детской и искренней обидой, совершенно не оценив его беспокойств. 

\- Ты со мной или нет?

Неро прикусил язык и нерешительно заглянул в кабинет, чтобы проверить, услышал ли их кто, а потом кивнул:

\- Ладно. И куда мы сейчас?

Ви усмехнулся.

\- На природу.

Спустя ровно час они лежали и целовались на траве где-то в глубине городского парка. Оттуда было всё еще слышно проезжающие вдалеке машины, но людей кроме них двоих практически не было. Ви заботливо подложил под спину Неро свою кожаную куртку, вдумчиво и неспешно касаясь его губ своими. Рядом лежал раскрытый на середине Готорн: они даже успели исключительно чинно и прилично обсудить главную мысль романа, а потом всё случилось как-то само собой, и разговоры о книге благополучно отошли на второй план.

\- Тебе не холодно? - спросил Ви, приподнявшись и пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Нет, - Неро покачал головой, не убирая руку с его плеча. От земли и вправду веяло холодом и влагой, но день был солнечный и ему было откровенно жарко. Ви улыбнулся, по-прежнему дыша ртом, а потом снова прижался ближе.

Время потекло быстро и незаметно, Неро едва успевал считать дни. Он думал о Ви круглые сутки, а тот, будто чувствуя это, прятался и ускользал в последний момент, неожиданно возвращаясь с полуночным звонком, с короткой запиской в его школьном ящике, с насмешливым взглядом, с торопливым и невесомым поцелуем в щеку, пока они разбирали новую книгу. Демонстративная дистанция мгновенно сменялась очень и очень тесным общением, и от этого контраста у Неро кружило голову. Ви было достаточно просто подойти к нему, прямо в школе, и прошептать на ухо несколько слов, и моментом позже они уже быстро и отчаянно целовались в укромном углу, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг. По крайней мере, так это ощущалось для Неро.

Он самоуверенно считал, что уже перерос подростковые гормональные взрывы, но сейчас, стоило ему только подумать о Ви, просто вспомнить его лицо, руки, его вечные усмешки, и у Неро возникали в этом сомнения.

\- Пацан, ты ещё с нами? - окликнул его Данте. Если бы Неро не знал его с детства, он бы подумал, что тот выглядел озадачено. 

\- Да? Да, не обращай внимания, - Неро рассеянно потер нос.

\- Ты что, кого-то прячешь наверху? - наконец догадался Данте, глухо захихикав. - Или уже спровадить успел? 

\- Данте, прекращай! - предупреждающе прорычал Неро, чувствуя, как горят огнем щеки.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - легкомысленно отмахнулся от него Данте и поставил коробку с пиццей на столик под зеркалом. - Рассказывай дяде, не стесняйся, я же не твой папаша, что мне...

\- Неро? - позвал тихий встревоженный голос. - Всё в порядке?

"Наверное, это судьба", - обреченно подумал Неро. Ему даже оборачиваться не надо было, чтобы понять, что за ним стоял Ви, а когда он всё-таки посмотрел, то понял, что тот выглядел ничуть не лучше него: запутанные волосы на голове и расцветающие алым цветом синяки на шее.

Данте, как ни странно, заткнулся практически сразу, молча переводя взгляд то на Неро, то на Ви. На его лице отчетливо отражался напряжённый мыслительный процесс.

\- О как, - наконец выдал он.

Тут Неро вскипел окончательно и, недолго думая, попросту вытолкал Данте наружу. Да и тот не слишком-то сопротивлялся.

Он захлопнул дверь и присел, прижавшись спиной к двери, сердце до неприятного сильно колотилось в груди. Неро было стыдно смотреть Ви в глаза, и поэтому он остановил взгляд где-то на уровне его коленей.

Тот неподвижно стоял на лестнице, рассматривая его макушку. Если бы Неро отважился посмотреть на его лицо, то он бы не увидел там смущения, а, скорее, несказанное облегчение. Потому что тот так перенервничал, услышав крики внизу, что даже заставил себя выйти и вмешаться. Жалел ли Ви об этом? Нет, тем более, что всё обошлось.

***

_Если у Ви и были какие-то сомнения насчет того, стоило ли ему появляться на пороге дома Неро, то они рассеялись в секунду, когда они оказались у Неро в комнате._

_Долго держать руки при себе у них не получилось, и вскоре Неро прижимал его к стене. Ви хотел было пожаловаться, не столько из-за спешки, сколько из-за того, насколько тонкой и хлипкой выглядела стена, но потом втянулся и передумал. Неловкость Неро таяла на глазах: если в самом начале его хватало только на скромные и недолгие поцелуи, то теперь он не стеснялся проявлять инициативу сам. Ви оставалось только подстраиваться под его ритм._

_Горячие руки опустились ниже и как бы невзначай дотронулись до металлической пряжки на его ремне. Ви такой жест оценил, еле слышно ахнув, и углубил поцелуй, чтобы эту смелость поощрить. Неро это очень воодушевило, и он запустил ладони под футболку, уже открыто водя пальцами по нагретой коже и пытаясь совладать с его ремнём. Потом он наконец справился с пряжкой и потянул молнию вниз._

_Ви оторвался от его горячего и мягкого рта, невольно залюбовавшись лицом Неро: тот порозовел и смотрел на него мутно и лихорадочно, дыша ртом, на его лбу блестел выступивший пот, губы опухли и раскраснелись._

_Он усмехнулся и аккуратно надавил на плечи Неро, утянув его вниз, тот не стал сопротивляться даже для вида, а медленно и тяжело опустился на колени, безотрывно глядя Ви в глаза. Его руки прошлись по бокам и остановились на худых бедрах._

_\- Ты уверен? - переспросил Ви, выгнув бровь. Он провоцировал Неро нарочно, но тот ничуть не смутился, глядя ему в глаза._

_\- Да._

***

\- Прости, что так получилось, - негромко проговорил Неро. Он всё ещё сидел у двери, согнувшись в три погибели. - Это был мой дядя, он всегда такой.

\- Да я понял, - ответил Ви, спустившись. Он присел рядом с Неро. - Он на директора очень похож.

Неро потер затылок.

\- Ты будешь пиццу?

\- Я её терпеть не могу, - честно признался он. Но потом задумался. - А там какая?

Неро вздохнул и приподнялся, чтобы заглянуть в коробку.

\- Четыре сыра и кусок пепперони, кажется, всё ещё горячее.

\- Отвратительно, - с наигранным неодобрением покачал головой Ви. - Чур, мне пепперони.

Неро посмотрел на его серьезное лицо и понял, что пропал.

***

Экзамен прошёл быстро, буднично и незаметно, в классе Неро сидел не один, что немного утешало. Отец наскоро просмотрел его работу, почему-то задержавшись на тестах в самом начале и широким росчерком поставил в правом верхнем углу "В-".

Ну, на больше рассчитывать и не приходилось, правильно? Неро даже притворяться не стал, что это сколько-нибудь его волновало. Он на автомате собрал вещи, быстро и тихо, и пошёл прочь, уже на выходе случайно столкнувшись с внимательным взглядом Вергилия. Он одними губами проговорил "пошёл нахер" и вышел за дверь.

С тренировки он отпросился ради экзамена, но тот прошёл чересчур быстро, а идти добровольно идти на поле и пытаться войти в ритм без подготовки вообще у него не было ни малейшего желания. Но неизрасходованная энергия тоже давала о себе знать, и идти домой тоже не слишком хотелось.

Его немного отпустило уже на улице, когда он очнулся посреди разбитого тротуара, не понимая, куда он, собственно, шёл. С неба накрапывал противный прохладный дождь, скользкий асфальт блестел под ногами. Неро застыл и огляделся, чтобы хоть приблизительно понять, где он оказался, а потом вздохнул. Улица, по которой жил Ви. Конечно. Он невольно поёжился и натянул на голову капюшон.

Входная дверь оказалась незаперта, и Неро, после недолгих раздумий, решился повернуть ручку и зайти внутрь, глубоко в душе опасаясь снова натолкнуться на миссис Даманд. Но реакции не последовало вообще никакой, в коридоре было светло и тихо. Наверху приглушенно играла музыка. 

\- Радостью, - задумчиво проговорил голос Ви у него над головой. - Как же тебя назову...

От неожиданности Неро вздрогнул и вскинул голову, наткнувшись на попугая, который сидел на вешалке для одежды. Птица смотрела на него донельзя недоброжелательно, но нападать не торопилась. Неро выждал минуту, но потом всё-таки решился и сделал шаг вперед, не отрывая от попугая взгляда. Тот нервно повертел головой, а потом равнодушно отвернулся, спрятав голову под крыло. 

Неро отмер, затем расправил плечи, бросив короткий взгляд на зеркало просто на всякий случай, и поднялся наверх.

Знакомый запах Неро почувствовал еще на подходе, и его подозрения полностью оправдались, когда он постучался и зашел. Он даже не сразу рассмотрел Ви через густой белый дым, заполнивший всё свободное пространство: тот звездой развалился на кровати, свесив татуированную руку с края. Музыка играла не то, чтобы очень громко, но Неро почувствовал вибрацию от басов всем телом. 

\- Закрой дверь, а то кошка заскочит, - быстро предупредил его Ви, по-прежнему неопределённо глядя в потолок. - Привет.

\- Развлекаешься?

\- Только этим и занимаюсь, как видишь, - Ви наконец нашел в себе силы приподняться на локтях и посмотреть на Неро покрасневшими глазами. Он поднял недокуренный косяк к губам и медленно затянулся, не сводя с Неро взгляда, а потом протянул руку вперед, выпуская белесый дым изо рта.

\- Будешь?

\- Запалят, - невесело вздохнул Неро, усаживаясь на постель рядом с ним. - Я по спортивной стипендии поступаю, там контроль - пиздец. Анализы зверские.

\- Яблочного сока нальёшь - прокатит, - авторитетно заверил его Ви, устроившись поудобнее, чтобы поцеловать Неро в висок. Тот недоверчиво уставился в ответ, решив, что он говорил на полном серьёзе, но потом заметил его насмешливое лицо и только махнул рукой. - Что? Не веришь?

Неро заботливо отнял у него траву, повертел в пальцах, затем всё-таки затянулся и затушил косяк, задавив тлеющий кончик о фарфоровое блюдце на прикроватном столике. Он подтянул Ви ближе и осторожно выдохнул дым изо рта в рот. Ви застыл буквально на долю секунды, а потом расслабился и обнял его за шею, стянув капюшон и погладив его по мокрой макушке.

\- Ах, - прошептал он, прерывисто вдыхая горьковатый запах. - Ах вот как. Всё с тобой понятно.

Они лежали рядом и целовались, всё исключительно скромно и благопристойно, пригревшись друг к другу. За окном гулко шумел усилившийся дождь. В конце концов Ви откинул голову на подушку, довольно выдохнув.

\- Неро?..

\- М-м?..

\- Там под кроватью шоколадка лежит, дай её сюда.

\- Сейчас, погоди, - Неро потянулся и пошарил по гладкому полу, наткнувшись пальцами на шуршащую упаковку. - На пожевать пробило?

\- Да нет, я просто не обедал ещё сегодня, - Ви переключил всё своё внимание на предложенную плитку, выхватил её и не слишком удачно попытался её развернуть.

После пары попыток он всё-таки управился с неуступчивой упаковкой и откусил от плитки прямо так, не разломав на части. Неро посмотрел, как тот сосредоточенно пережёвывает шоколад, а потом вдруг вспомнил.

\- А я экзамен сдал.

Ви неуклюже покивал, торопливо дожёвывая.

\- Да я так и понял. Что тебе попалось хоть?

\- Шекспир, - он напряг память. - "Буря" точно и что-то ещё. В эссе - Фицджеральд.

\- Самая скукота, - Ви огорчился настолько, что даже о шоколаде на пару секунд позабыл. - Вот скажи на милость, зачем надо было столько готовиться ради этой ерунды? Он ведь знал, что там будет.

\- Кто?

\- Да твой высокоталантливый родитель, - расстроенно простонал он. - У него же для должников отдельные варианты, упрощенные, я видел. А он столько пафоса нагнал, будто собирался тебя до конца времён таскать.

\- Так, постой, - озадаченно перебил Неро. - Если ты знал, что варианты упрощенные, то мы зря надрывались?

\- А ты, бедный, вот прямо уработался? - иронично переспросил Ви, заработав лёгкий шлепок по боку. - Я с самого начала был уверен, что он нарочно даст тебе самый сложный.

\- Он окончательно решил, что я тупой, - Неро даже стало немного обидно. - Раз он думает, что даже ты меня не можешь подготовить.

Ви утешительно погладил его по спине.

\- Ты мне в первый же день по роже дал, помнишь? Так что я сомневаюсь, что твой отец рассчитывал на какой-то реальный результат, - он резко замолчал, а потом как-то нерешительно выговорил. - Прости.

\- За что? - он приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- За... это, - Ви неопределенно взмахнул рукой, помедлил, но всё же встретился с ним взглядом. - Я не имел ввиду, что... Я не думаю, что ты тупой.

\- Спасибо, - Неро кивнул с очень серьёзным выражением на лице. 

Ви заметно дрогнул, затем сжал губы в тонкую нитку и отвернулся. Неро уже было заволновался, не сказал ли он чего не так, когда тот тихо заговорил куда-то в покрывало.

\- Мне было хорошо.

\- Что?

\- Мне нравилось проводить время с тобой, - быстро повторил он, пряча лицо в тёмных волосах. - Не сразу. Я помню, подумал ещё, что твой отец нарочно изловчился и придумал мне самое ужасное наказание. Сидеть с его сынком-спортсменом. Чтобы я бесился, но сделать ничего не мог.

\- Вполне в его духе, - невесело признал Неро.

\- Да он вообще мастер на такие изящные фокусы, насколько я могу судить, - проворчал Ви. Со стороны двери донёсся суматошный скрежет. На вопросительный взгляд Неро тот только пожал плечами. - Кошка.

\- Её запустить?

\- Да, сейчас, только вот, - Ви тяжело поднялся и перелез через его ноги, встав на пол, - сейчас я окно открою, как проветрится - пущу.

Неро смотрел, как тот сражается с замком на окне, а потом спохватился:

\- Погоди, ты опять у Нико траву увел?

\- Она оставила её в общем шкафчике на работе, - хмуро ответил тот, глядя в окно. - В итоге начальство по очереди прижимало к стенке вообще всех, меня в том числе, а Нико не призналась.

\- Как она у тебя-то оказалась тогда? - Неро с сомнением уставился на остатки косяка.

\- Ловкость рук, - Ви снова пожал плечами. - Расскажешь Нико - пеняй на себя.

Неро устало поднял руки вверх и пошёл запускать кошку. Глядя, как та настороженно стелется по мягкому ковру, опползая его за метр, он негромко проговорил:

\- Я тебя люблю.

Ви бросил на него короткий взгляд, наклонился, чтобы взять кошку на руки и уткнулся носом в её пушистый живот. А потом глухо пробубнил туда же:

\- И я тебя.

Остатки горького дыма медленно сменялись свежим после дождя воздухом.


End file.
